fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Jumping: 2051
Jumping: 2051, released in Japan as ''Grand Theft AmphibianWhile it has never been stated whether Koopa Troopas are more closely related to turtles or tortoises, neither are classified as "amphibians" in nature, thus making the game's Japanese name of "''Grand Theft Amphibian" incorrect on a technical level. The title was likely chosen to parody the title of Rockstar Games' popular Grand Theft Auto series., is a third-person open world adventure-platforming shooting video game starring a rebooted Jumpy Koopa. The game is set in the year 2051, and sees Bowser, the Koopalings, and the aforementioned Jumpy Koopa travelling into the real world. Jumping: 2051 can be seen as similar to 2005's ''Shadow the Hedgehog'', as it is an "edgy" take on a character from a more family-friendly game series. The game is being developed by Existence Software and AM Studios. Gameplay The game is a third-person open world adventure-platforming shooter game. The player primarily traverses the large city, in which they are capable of fighting gangs of humans and collecting new weapons. While exploring, Jumpy Koopa can perform a variety of parkour-like actions, allowing him to jump from building to building in stylish ways. Within the world, Jumpy can receive missions by speaking to NPCs or reading specific billboards, which he can complete to advance the story. Depending on the missions Jumpy completes, other ones will become active while others inactive, with his actions affecting his "morality" and affecting the way the humans and the Koopa Troop interact with him. Jumpy Koopa's appearance can also be customized through finding and purchasing equipment throughout the city. While many of these clothing pieces are purely aesthetic and offer no gameplay differences, some do offer increases or decreases in certain ways that can make the game more or less challenging for the player. Some of these changes include increasing Jumpy's defence or hindering his gymnastic abilities. Multiplayer The game includes a multiplayer mode, in which up to twelve players can connect over the internet in order to battle each other in one of several game modes. Players play as Jumpy Koopa (who takes his appearance from however he is customized in the single player story mode; items that change Jumpy's stats in single player can be worn, but do not change how he plays) and fight other players in order to complete certain objectives. Players can create three loadouts from which they can choose from prior to the beginning of a match. These loadouts allow players to choose which two weapons (from a small pool of choices) they begin a match with, though additional weapons (including many that can not be included in a player's loadout) can be found around the map during battle. There are four game modes that can be played in multiplayer: Team Deathmatch, Free-for-All, Capture the Flag, and King of the Hill. * Team Deathmatch sees players being placed on one of two teams of six players, and the objective is to earn 50 points by defeating members of the opposing team. A point is earned every time a player is defeated. Free-for-All is similar to Team Deathmatch, though there are no teams and players must only reach 30 points as opposed to 50. * Capture the Flag sees two teams pitted against each other as they try and collect the other team's flag, earning a point each time the flag is "captured". A player must run through the opponent's flag in order to pick it up, though will drop it once they are defeated. After it is dropped, it will remain on the ground for 20 seconds before returning to the flagpole where it initially spawns, though opponents may reset the timer by picking the flag up once more. In addition, the player team's flag must be in its flagpole in order to capture their opponent's. * King of the Hill sees two teams try and capture a small area that changes location every minute, with points earned for every second a team holds it. In order to become the "king" of the "hill", only members of one team must be present within the specified location at one time; if members are both teams are within the hill, it will remain "grey" until all members of one team leave it, either by being defeated or leaving voluntarily. By playing multiplayer, players can unlock exclusive camos for their weapons that can be applied to them in both the single player and multiplayer modes. These camos are purely cosmetic and do not effect the way the weapons act. Story Synopsis In the year 2051, Mario has defeated Bowser an uncountable number of times. Bowser and the Koopalings are forced to leave the Mushroom Kingdom for good, and travel via a Warp Pipe to the real world. Before they decide to make this world their permanent new home, Bowser decides to use Jumpy Koopa as a sort of scout, and orders him to collect information on their new home. Jumpy Koopa discovers that the city to be occupied by the Koopa Troop is located in the middle of a civil war; and as such, he comes to learn about the technology humans use in warfare. One such invention he learns about are the "guns" humans use for ranged combat. Jumpy manages to find an assault rifle in an abandoned house, and in no time at all, he goes mad with the power the weapon brings. Jumpy begins going around killing people for no reason, thinking he is "assisting" in the war the city is stuck in. Bowser and the Koopa Troop come to learn about Jumpy's actions after a prolonged inactivity in his reports to Bowser, and Bowser Jr. leads the other Koopalings into the city to track him down. Characters Major Characters Minor Characters *Humans Gallery Jumpy Koopa (reboot).png|Isolated Jumpy Koopa art Jumpy Koopa (reboot) FX.png|With the sepia mottle and raindrop textures References Category:Action Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Mario Spin-offs Category:Open World Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Third Person Shooter Games Category:Reboots Category:AgentMuffin Category:Joint Projects